To Beat All Odds
by adodcefa
Summary: Their fathers were killed in a mining explosion. Her mother after coming out of her depression committed suicide. His mother was killed by a stray bullet from a peace keepers gun. They are two children left alone struggling to survive. They are children raising children.
1. Chapter 1

To Beat All Odds

Their fathers were killed in a mining explosion. Her mother after coming out of her depression committed suicide. His mother was killed by a stray bullet from a peace keepers gun. They are two children left alone struggling to survive looking after their younger brothers and sisters. They are children raising children.

*.*.*.*

Katniss Hawthorne-Everdeen, 18 years old, stood with the rest of the girls her age waiting in wishing that her name wasn't picked. Every year for the past 74 years 24 young adults one boy and one girl from each of the 12 district's were chosen to participate in what is called the Hunger Games. Katniss hates the games just as much as her husband Galen does, but she hates the games even more this year now that two of her four children 12 years old.

The hunger games were created nearly 3/4 of a century ago in order to punish the 12 remaining districts for rebelling against the capital. 24 young adults, two from each district, were chosen to compete in the games killing each other until only one was left. For the Capital that games were their source of entertainment but not for those in the 12 districts. No parent wants to hear your child's name chosen and no parent wants to see their child killed. Some of these children that are chosen were the only one that have kept their family from dying of starvation. Even so half of these children were orphans and the oldest of their brothers and sisters. Not only would the game kill these children but it also killed their starving families few weeks later. This is what Katniss and her husband Gale work so hard to make sure that it never happen to their family, the reason why they had married each other six years ago after the deaths of both of their parents.

Katniss prayed to which ever gods existed that her name wasn't picked. She scan the faces of the 12 year old boys until she found her son Rory. Rory stood like a small soldier in an at ease position; back straight, feet slightly apart, hands behind his back, and looking forward. Here and there she saw boys between the ages of 12-18 standing like her son and not for the first time she was proud of her boy. Standing on tiptoes Katniss could barely see Primrose standing like her brother in an at ease position amongst the rest of the 12 year old girls. There, amongst the crowd of adults, stood her husband of nearly six years holding the hands of their two youngest 5year old Posy and nearly 7 year old Victor (Vick).

She has always ignore the people coming out of the Justice Building, she has always ignored the woman Effie Trinket as she made her speech, she has always ignore the film that they showed every year that serve to scare the district from rebelling against the Capital. But one thing that Katniss never has done is ignore Effie Trinket as she made her way first to the glass bowl that contain the girls names then to the glass bowl that has the names of the boys and it is this part that always scares her the most. Katniss knew that she would volunteer to be a tribute if her Prim or her Rory were chosen. She was not about to let her children die for the Capital's entertainment.

*.*.*.*

A/N: Okay this is it for now thank you for reading. Please be kind and leave a review.

A/N 2: please be kind this is my first Hunger Games story and the only thing that I know about the Hunger Games is what they showed in the Movie so I apologies if I got the ages wrong but I'm not changing them and if I got a name wrong tell me and I'll go fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

To Beat All Odds

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Chapter 2

Katniss stood looking out of the window of the train that was taking her and Rory to the Capital. She was trying hard to on what Hymitch was telling Rory about getting sponsors and finding shelter but no matter how hard she tries she can't concentrate. Not when her mind is hundreds of miles back, back to district 12, back at the Seams, back to the rest of her family. Today she finally understood how parents with children of reaping age must have felt during each and every reaping. Today Katniss knew what some of them must have felt at hearing the child's name being called.

Every year for the past 10 years Effie Trinket will pick up the names of the two tributes for their district. Each year after that don't she would first pick one of the slips from the girls bowl calling out the name before doing the same with the boys. But this year Effie decided to "mix" things up a bit. She went first to the bowl of the boys mixing the pieces of paper before grabbing one in calling the name, Roren Hawthorne-Everdeen. Katniss heart nearly stopped hearing the name of her boy being called. It may sound cruel of her but at that moment she wished the Caleb was once again a 18 instead of 20 so that in that way he could volunteer and take the place of their boy. Katniss new that Gale was wishing the same thing over in the grown-up section. Katniss knows that Gail could volunteer for Rory unless he wanted to get himself and their boy killed.

Over 60 years ago a young man named David Sanchez after 19 a day the reaping, saved by one day. He was the fourth child out of five children that his parents had. They make weighted with the rest of the adults to see who would be called to die in the games. When David's younger twin brother 18-year-old Daniel was called David ran toward his brother shouting that he would volunteer in place. David tried struggling against the peace keepers that weren't holding him back but in the and David was killed in front of the whole district and Daniel was killed by "accident" though no one believed it and everything that year no one in district 12 volunteered again.

Katniss watched as Rory was escorted to the platform, she watched as Effie made way to the girls bowl and for the first time Katniss wished with all her heart that her name will be the one to be picked. Primrose Hawthorn-Everdeen. Felt someone grabbed her when her knees gave out. The capital had taken her father away in a mining "accident", her mother when she committed suicide, two of a few friends in the games, and now that capital was trying to take two of her children. And that was something that Katniss wasn't about to let happen. Getting up from when she fell Katniss ran towards Prim shouting that she would volunteer. For a few seconds everyone was stunned; the people from the district, the peacekeepers, and those that work on the platform but those few seconds were enough for her to get to Prim and hold her tight trying her best to calm that girl down enough so that she'll stop shaking.

"Listen to me Prim," Katniss had said. "Go find your father, okay, go find Gail"

"No Ma," Prim had said as she began to cry "no"

"Go find Gail Prim, go find your father"

Gail arrived and took the screaming and crying Prim back with him to the grown-up section.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Ma?" Katniss turned to look at Rory who was standing inside her. She slightly lifted her head in a way to said 'what'

"The lady with the weird dress," Rory said pointing at Effie "said that will be arriving at the capital early tomorrow morning"

Katniss nods her head taking her eyes off the window she looked down at Rory. The boy is good at hiding his emotions when he is around others that aren't his family and Katniss knows when our boy is scared. She knows that like her Rory wants to be back safely at this 12 with his father, the girls, and Vick. She knows that like her he doesn't want to be in this train that was taking him further away from their home in closer to the place they hate. The capital. Katniss could be her boy's eyes shine with unshed tears. She pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her shirt and he finally let himself cry.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The Gail looks down at the three sleeping children in his and Katniss bed from down there he could hear the sound of the projector as the capital showed the reaping of each of the 12 district for the third time that day. This was the first time in team of 14 that he was left to look after three young children knowing he can get himself just a tiny bit lucky at this time none of the children were newborn and at this time he doesn't have to worry for a few weeks about what or if when they are would have something to eat. He made sure that the Windows were tightly shut and covered before turning off the lights and making his way downstairs. Gale made Sharon that all of the windows were closed, locked, and cover. He next went to make sure that the doors too were closed and locked. Once he was sure that no one would peek through the window or enter his home without him knowing Gail began to move the furniture and role being ragged carpet to reveal a large loose piece of plywood. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking Gail. Did the plywood and pushed it to the side to reveal a hidden storage.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Okey-dokey this is all for today I hope that you like it and leave a review once you're done. Thank you for reading.


End file.
